


Obvious

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Rinniki Nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neither Rinne nor Niki will admit to having a crush on the other, despite that, they won't shut up about the other
Relationships: Amagi Rinne & Oukawa Kohaku, Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with yet another Rinniki and well it will have a fixed number of chapters this time :D the other chapters have already been written, so all I gotta do is release them  
> I'm also so damn sorry for the shitty title, but I just couldn't think of one I'M SORRY
> 
> Anyways platonic Rinne and Kohaku is actually my favourite thing
> 
> Edit: I have decided, to actually leave this at one chapter, so yeah, I'm sorry
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Kohaku groaned at Rinne’s loud voice, which was definitely going to give him a headache. Both Niki and HiMERU didn’t look they were listening to him either. Rinne still kept talking, either not caring or not noticing.

“Rinne-kun, let go of my ponytail, I have to go back to wooork!~ You can annoy me later!”

Giving one last tug, coaxing a yelp out of Niki, Rinne let go of his ponytail. Niki glared at Rinne, before turning around on his heal and going into the kitchen of the little café they all sat in.

Rinne stared after him, before turning towards Kohaku.

“Oi Kohaku-chan, don’t ya think that Niki-kyun is super pretty? Like ‘is beautiful blue eyes, I could stare at ‘em for hours!”

Desperately, Kohaku looked over to where HiMERU was sitting just moments ago, to help him get away from Rinne. But somehow, he had got out.

_Freakin’ bastard_

“Nah, I ain’t really got the time to be lookin’ at Niki-han…”

“Ya poor thing! Ya should pay more attention to Niki-kyun, he looks like a beautiful bride, y’know~? Dontcha like that, Kohaku-cha~an? Like, his long hair looks so fuckin’ soft, man! I jus’ wanna touch it all day… also he’s the perfect height, for me to lean ma head on his shoulder! And-“

Kohaku didn’t listen much after that. Because, frankly, he didn’t really give a shit about his senior’s obvious crush on someone.

Instead, he just nodded along to whatever Rinne was saying. About how gorgeous and oh so beautiful Niki looked and about how soft his hair was…

Honestly, he had never really thought about Rinne’s sexual preferences and he didn’t really need to. That guy wanted Niki and Niki only and somehow the man in question was so unbelievable oblivious that he didn’t even _realise_ that Rinne had a huge damn crush on him.

During his internal monologue, Rinne had stopped talking and settled for staring at Niki from afar, looking incredibly smitten and _in love._

_Freakin’ bastard, pissin’ me off like this and then he ain’t even admittin’ to his crush_

“Rinne-han?”, he asked (read: yelled), hoping to get his attention. Nothing, he just kept staring.

Kohaku was slowly losing his patience (it was never there in the first place, not when dealing with someone as frustrating as Rinne). He waved his hands in front of the others face, _finally_ grabbing his attention.

“Eh, whatcha want Kohaku-chan? Can’t ya tell that I’m busy~?”

Kohaku gave him an unimpressed look.

“Ya call starin’ at Niki-han busy?”

Rinne quickly nodded, his eyes lighting up. He always looked like a dumb puppy when he talked about Niki, with the difference that he would kick Rinne without hesitation. He opened his mouth and began talking.

Kohaku sighed. _Here we go again_

“Jus’ say that yer in love with Niki-han already!”

That seemed to shut Rinne up. He looked at him for a few seconds, before breaking out in hyena laughter.

“Aww c’mon Kohaku-chan, ya really think I’m in love with Niki-kyun? I ain’t in love with him, ya dumbass! Why’re ya talkin’ bout love in the first place, ‘s not like a little kid like you understands it~”

“Ya sure bout that? Cus ya sure act like it!”

Rinne blushed a bit at that, but just laughed it off. “I jus’ think he’s pretty!”

Kohaku nodded slowly, still not quite believing him. Rinne was extremely damn stubborn.

“Pretty? What else did ya say? Didn’t ya say that ya wanna cuddle with him?”

Rinne grinned a bit. “Yeah! But I jus’ want him to feel safe, y’know? ‘Cause he let’s me live with him and he’s jus’ a nice guy! Oh and have I mentioned how-“

Kohaku spaced out again. Either this guy was this stupid or he just didn’t want to admit to a 15-year-old, that he had a crush on his best friend (Can you call him that? They were practically dating).

Finally, he felt a strong hand grip his shoulders and shake him.

“Whatcha want, Rinne-han?”

“Ya ain’t listenin’ to me!”

“Well yeah, I don’t really care, bout ma senior’s crush!”

“I already told ya, I don’t have a crush on Niki-kyun!”

Kohaku, once again, just looked at him with a deadpan look.

“Okay, maybe I have a little crush on Niki-kyun! But I ain’t ‘bout to ask my cute Kouhai for love advice~”

Kohaku wanted to cry. Has this guy really not noticed, that his and Niki-han’s relationship was more akin to boyfriends (minus the kissing… maybe; he didn’t want to know what they were doing late at night), than to actual friends? They were way too touchy and just… god the flirting was pissing him off.

Rinne was rambling again and Kohaku once again, refused to listen. He just sat there, staring out of the window.

Somehow, a second, also familiar, made itself be heard. But Kohaku wasn’t bothered to figure out what they were saying or who they were.

He could only hear that the other voice was nagging and well… Rinne didn’t listen and also wouldn’t stop gushing over Niki.

Finally, Kohaku had enough. He wanted to leave. He whipped his head around, meeting Rinne’s eyes and behind him stood no one other than Niki, who seemed to have heard _everything_ and was blushing furiously.

He didn’t know whether he felt bad for Rinne (he didn’t) or if he deserved it (he did).

“Rinne-han…”, he started carefully. “Niki-han’s right behind ya”

“Huh?”

Rinne quickly, looked over his shoulder, meeting Niki’s eyes, as he grinned nervously.

“Ahaha~ hiya there Niki-kyun, how long’ve ya been standin’ there?”

Rinne so suddenly calling out to Niki, seemed to have startled him, as he flinched a little.

“For about… ten minutes, Rinne-kun!”

Without another word, Rinne stood up, quickly leaving the café. Sighing, Niki chased after him, completely abandoning his job.

Then, finally HiMERU returned.

“Shiina wouldn’t stop talking about Amagi for the entire time. I randomly encountered him, as I wanted to use the bathroom.”

Kohaku quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh really? Hmm, well Rinne-han gushed about Niki-han all the time!”

“Ah, so it seems my suspicions were correct.”

“Jup, same here~ I jus’ knew that somethin’ was goin’ on between ‘em!”

HiMERU laughed a little, as he went back to ordering his food.

_Sure hope they ain’t gon’ make out in public and embarrass us_

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyy admittedly I'm not very happy with this one? I thought the concept was good but for some reason I couldn't really write it? Yeah, but I tried
> 
> Kudos and comments are, as always, hella appreciated!
> 
> Love, Leo~


End file.
